From His Point Of View
by Supernatural 101
Summary: just a colection of moments with Jacob that i thought should be from his pov


just a colection of moments with jacob i think should be from his point of view

i do not own this or anything related to this. soo here we go. This is a little ooc. i tryed my best.

* * *

><p>I flicked though another page of some car parts magazine, but instead of hearing the fluttering drop of the page connecting to the page previous, I heard a familiar rumble. A sound that would probably be burned into my memory forever. At first it was the sound of disappointment, it being my potential car, but now it's a reminder of the girl I met on a rainy beach last year. She was perfect even though I sent her into the arms of a cursed family. I thought that cursed family had ruined her but hearing that rumble I thought maybe there still was hope.<p>

I got up, which was a feat in itself because the couch was so low my knees are usually at eye level when I sit. I held the curtains aside to watch our little road and hope with my every ounce that that beautiful rumble was heading towards me not just passed. Sure enough the nose of her red roaring truck emerged through the trees. My heart literally leapt, like someone lifted a pressure off of my chest that I hadn't felt before. I couldn't see her through the rain streaked window pane and her wipers on top speed but I knew she was there. I could feel it.

As she slowed the ancient car I soared out the door and met her half way up the path. It took every ounce of my new found strength to not run and pick her up. The coolest I could manage was, "Bella!"

"Hey, Jacob." Her eyes brightened up a bit from their cloudy state before and the corners of her mouth seemed to turn up ever so slightly as if she wasn't quite sure if it was the right reaction to have. Bella looked me up and down (and I couldn't help but do the same) gauging how much I've changed since the last time.

"You grew again!" she finally accused. She had to tilt her head back to make eye contact. Her reaction had me soaring in happiness. No longer did she see me as just another kid. I was grown up. Getting big. I was something. Granted I had put in extra time in the school gym, but she didn't need to know that.

"Six five," I announced proudly. But Bella wasn't having that.

"Is it ever going to stop? You're huge." _Hmmmmm _Well that did a number for my self-confidence. I tried to be nonchalant though.

"Still a beanpole, though." I tried to shrug it off. "Come inside! You're getting all wet." _I wish _I wanted her to stay and never leave.

I lead her into the house quickly not wanting her to be out in the wet cold any longer than necessary. I could feel her stride close behind me. I just then realized my hair was still down and had to fix that.

I pushed open the door and announced to my father in the other room, "Hey, Dad, look who stopped by."

In his old wheelchair he swiveled around to see just who I mentioned. I could see it in him, he was happy to see Bella. He didn't like her choice in friends and made that very apparent last spring when he sent me to talk to her. I didn't like it either, understandably, but Dad, was even more upset by it then me. I knew the tribe didn't like the Cullens but he took it personal.

"Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella." He meant that more than either of us knew at the time. And after an awkward handshake he continued. "What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob-" That sent my heart on a high speed chase. "I haven't seen him in forever." I couldn't help but smile just a bit more.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Billy seemed happy with her answer too.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know." Bella seemed a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"I'll call him now, he's always invited." She was very uncomfortable now. She twisted her hands a little and let out a week laugh.

"It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back soon- so much you'll get sick of me." The rest of my winter was starting to look really good.

"Okay, maybe next time." Billy let it go, he had seen the discomfort too.

I turned to her then, "So, Bella, what do you want to do?" I was a little confused on why she decided to visit but I wasn't one to question a bad thing.

She seemed a little confused herself and chewed on the corner of her lip. "Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?" she finally decided. It wasn't quite the answer I was looking for. I was hoping for something more along the lines of a stroll on the beach, but I guess that was okay too.

"I was heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else…"

Bella quickly interrupted, "No, that's perfect! I'd love to see your car!" Nothing like having a beautiful girl in your garage with you. But I still kept my options open.

"Okay, it's out back, in the garage." I wasn't so sure about her sudden interest in me and my car. But she seemed exceptionally satisfied now so I lead the way out. She waved to Billy and said,

"See you later."

~ Later ~

~ Ch.6 Friends ~

Bella seemed kind of happy with herself, though, sitting in the Rabbit, listening to me babble on. "Yeah, our classes aren't too big. Quil and/or Embry are in most of them…" I continued my story grinning like a mad man.

"Quil and Embry? Those are some unusual names." she interupted. And I couldn't help but laugh and her spot on analysis.

"Quil's is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after some soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you start on their names- they'll tag team you."

She raised her eyebrows in misinterpretation. "Good Friends."

I couldn't help but defend. They were the best I got. "No, they are. Just don't mess with their names."

And as if by just saying their names they'll come, Embry's voice echoed, "Jacob?"

Bella seemed immediately nervous, "Is that Billy?"

"No."_ I wish. _"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." I mumbled, frustrated. It's as if the universe doesn't want me to have too much Belle for too long without something to mess it up.

"Jake? Are you out here?" this time Quil's voice sounded closer. Probably just out front of the garage now.

"Yeah." I sighed. I wish I had never said anything. Just let them roam around out there. I stopped my picking and waited for the two to make their appearance. Bella, too, turned and watched the door. Outside I could hear the squish of the shoes in the mud and through the rocks. They were just feet away now. And sure enough when they filled the door way they immediately stopped to look at the beautiful girl sitting in my almost finished Rabbit. Understandably. I don't have many visitors to my garage except them. "Hey, guys." They grinned impossibly.

"Hey, Jake," Embry smiled at me suggestively without taking his eyes off Bella.

I guess she felt obligated to say something, "Hi, there."

"Quil, Embry- this is my friend Bella." The first time Quil took his eyes off Bella was to raise his eyebrows at Embry. I don't know why I expected better from him.

Taking any chance he could get, Quil stepped forward to shake her hand. "Charlie's kid, right?"

"That's right," she said sweetly. She probably shouldn't have. Quil was thinking he had a chance and showed it by flexing.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he said proudly. As if that actually meant something to her.

"Nice to meet you, Quil."

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call- you probably already figured that out, though." Embry said self-consciously. Embry was Quil's complete opposite and I think that's why we have been friends for so long. Embry didn't' go crazy over girls and food like Quil. He wasn't really passionate about anything except dirt bikes. He was just along for the ride.

"Nice to meet you, too." Bella didn't push for a hand shake, seeing the shyness on his face.

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil finally dragged his eyes away from Bella to make suggestive looks at me. I tried my best to not let them get to my head. I wish what he was assuming was true.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," that seemed to get their attention. And not the Bella part. They jumped into action.

~ I couldn't write that part. I just don't know enough about bikes ~

I slapped Quil's hand out of the way to pull away what he would have done recklessly. In my peripheral vision I saw Bella shimmy out of her seat and stretch delicately. I felt bad. We were completely ignoring her.

"We're boring you, aren't we?" I grimaced. I really didn't want her to leave.

"Naw. I have to go cook dinner for Charlie." She seemed genuine enough.

"Oh… well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?" Anything to get her back.

"Could I come back tomorrow?" _perfect. _Quil and even Embry got excited by that, passing glances.

"That would be great!" I couldn't cover my excitement.

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts," it seemed almost like a question, like she wasn't sure if I'd be okay with that. I didn't mind shopping with her I was having a hard time letting her pay for everything.

"No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just need to supply the labor and the expertise." Even Embry jumped on that dirty joke. Bella seemed above it all though.

"That doesn't seem right," but she wasn't budging.

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" she had a point and I had to give her that.

"Okay, you're getting a deal." I smiled.

"Not to mention the riding lessons," she added in. Quil couldn't contain himself anymore. He leaded over and whispered something dirty to Embry. I didn't hear it all but something about if _I were to be so lucky_. Even if that wasn't it he deserved my hit. He had it coming and I was done.

"That's it, get out," I muttered trying to keep this away from Bella.

"No, really, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob." She raised her hands and walked towards the door. I guess I hadn't kept much away from her. The second she was out the door the comments began.

"Wooohoooooo!" they sang together. I hit them both on the back of the head. Again I wish they were right.


End file.
